r5rockfandomcom-20200214-history
Falling For You
'Falling For You' is an orginal song by R5. It was first and so far only released on the 'Skating and Gymnastics Spectacular', as R5 performed. It will be featured on their upcoming EP, 'LOUD'. Note: Not to be confused with Crazy 4 U. Lyrics You're like mismatched socks With polka dots You like your pizza cold I think that's hot You like to swim at night When the moon is full You think that makes you strange I think that's cool And you say, you're scared that i won't be there Baby , i swear I'm not going anywhere You can change your hair Five times a week You can change your name Get a little bit crazy You can dance in the rain Rock your second-hand chic But i live for the day That I'm calling you baby Cause I'm fallin for you For everything that you do Baby, I'm Falling for you You might be crazy but baby I'm falling for you You're unpredictable and bare the pain, And all the mannequins , They look the same There no one else like you One of a kind And i'm lucky guy Cause you're all mine And you say, you're scared that i won't be there Baby , i swear I'm not going anywhere You can change your hair Five times a week You can change your name Get a little bit crazy You can dance in the rain Rock your second-hand chic But i live for the day that i'm calling you baby Cause I'm falling for you For everything that you do baby, I'm falling for you You might be crazy, but baby I'm falling for you I don't care what people say I just love you anyway Me and you against the world You got me falling girl I don't care what people say II just love you anyway Me and you against the world because I'm falling for you Falling for you You can change your hair Five times a week You can change your name Get a little bit crazy You can dance in the rain Rock your second-hand chic But i live for the day That i'm calling you baby cuz I'm falling for you for everything that you do baby,I'm falling for you You might be crazy but baby i'm fallin for you Yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah I'm falling for you , i'm falling for you Yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah You might be crazy, but baby I'm falling for you Video The first video has no footage. Only sound/Audio. You can listen to the song youtube but as an Mp3 style. The picture included is a promotional picture for the upcoming and new EP, 'LOUD'. 'Falling For You' will be featured. On R5's website, you can purchase a Loud EP Pre-Sale Laminate. This contains a secret code that only you can access, meaning when LOUD is released, you will be able to download it using the following code you have been given on your Laminate. The next video is the first releasing of Falling For You. This was a performance by R5 at the 'Skating and Gymnastic's Spectacular'! You would also see amazing skating done by local professionals. The song and performance was uploaded to youtube the same day. Within the performance, you mainly hear singing from Ross, Rocky, and Riker. Since there is lots of this video on youtube, this video has only gotten 1.5K + Views. The uploaded has also given a download link, you can view it anytime. Gallery The Gallery Will Come Soon!